A comical, yet humorous Kenta and Kazu fanfic
by Taichi-Chan1
Summary: Takato walks in Kenta's house and sees Kenta and Kazu fighting. He wonders why, both Kenta and Kazu tell their sides of the story. Slightly Hirokenta hints and some of the characters might be out of character. ^^; For my friend Aris! ^.^


****

A comical, yet humorous Kenta and Kazu fanfic 

By: Taichi-chan 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's note: Slightly Kenta x Kazu hints. 

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Kenta as he dived at Kazu.

Kenta tries to sucker punch Kazu, but Kazu step sided. The two started to slap each other without looking at themselves.

"Dude, that's not true! You whine way too much!" said Kazu. Then, he tries to punch Kenta. Kenta grabs a broom nearby, and used it to choke Kazu. Kazu started to changed colors. Next, he tried to moved the broomstick away from his face. 

Outside of the Hitagawa household, Takato was outside. He rang the doorbell.

After a couple of doorbell rings, the two boys stopped fighting.

"Who is it?" Kenta and Kazu sweetly asked. 

"Hey, it's Takato! Can I come in?" replied Takato.

"Just a minute, we're tidying up." said Kenta and Kazu sweetly.

"But, I heard fighting in there." 

"We weren't fighting.."

Takato opened the door, and saw Kenta in a mint green apron and bandana on his head. He was choking Kazu while wearing yellow rubber gloves on.

"You forgot to lock the door?" yelled Kenta.

"Well, um..yeah dude." said Kazu.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" screamed Kenta while he was strangling Kazu. 

"Aah! Takato's staring at us!!" said Kazu. 

Takato was indeed looking that the two with a dumbfounded look on his face. Kenta stopped strangling Kazu. 

"Why are you guys fighting?" asked Takato curiously.

"Kazu wreaked my house!" yelled Kenta.

"What? I did not!" said Kazu.

"LIAR!"  


"MAMA'S BOY!"

"I'M NOT A MAMA'S BOY!" 

Kenta continued to choke Kazu.

"Well Kenta, tell your side of the story, and stop choking Kazu." said Takato.

Kenta finally stopped choking Kazu, he dropped him on the floor. 

"Well, I was doing my annual spring cleaning, when I heard a ring from the doorbell." said Kenta.

(Kenta's flashback) 

"Who is it??" 

Two knocks banged on the door. Kenta merry skipped towards the door and opens it. It was Kazu. He scratched himself, then let out a belch. 

"Hey Chumpley! Mind if I sneak a peek in your fridge for a bite to eat?" Kazu asked.

"Oh Kazu, please wait until my spring cleaning is finished, then I can bake you some homemade cookies." said Kenta.

Kazu went inside without taking off dirty shoes, he ran towards the kitchen, and made a large sandwich. Then he jumped onto the soft, and turned on the TV.

"Um, Kazu, please don't leave any crumbs on the couch." said Kenta polite.

"Whatever." said Kazu. He put his feet on top of the coffee table.

"Please don't put your feet on the furniture." begged Kenta. 

"Look, you're not my mother!" yelled Kazu. Then he knocked a vase out of the way. The vase broke into pieces.

"Oh no! My mother's priceless vase!" sobbed Kenta.

"Boo hoo! I wonder if I brake something else that has sentimental values towards you. Oops, I think I broke something." said Kazu as he knocked another vase.

Kenta was on the floor sobbing, "Please Kazu, have mercy!"

Kazu was laughing manically. 

(Kenta's flashback ends)

"That didn't happened." yelled Kazu. "You whine way too much!"

The door opened, it was Jeri and Lee. 

"Who left the door unlocked?" asked Lee.

"Kazu did it." said Kenta. "The jerk forgot to lock it!!"

"Takato, what happened? Why is Kenta wearing an apron?" asked Jeri.

"Kenta and Kazu are fighting, and they're telling me what happened." said Takato.

"So, who did it?" asked Jeri.

"It was him!" said Kenta, he pointed at Kazu.

"Takato, can I tell my side of the story now?" asked Kazu.

"Yes go ahead, hopefully someone can tell the truth." said Takato.

"Well, it all started when I was at Kenta's house." said Kazu.

"Kenta was prancing around like a sissy, while he was cleaning up his house. I decided to help the guy out." said Kazu.

(Kazu's flashback)

"Oh Kazu my very best friend in the whole world. Would you like me to vacuum?" asked Kenta.

"Sure, and I can clean the rugs outside." said Kazu.

Kazu was cleaning the rugs outside, then a huge UFO was hovering outside. 

"Kenta, there's a UFO outside! Lock the doors!" said Kazu as he ran back inside. Then a huge knock came from the door. Kenta was hiding under the table.

"W-who is it?" asked Kazu.

"It's Ryo! I came to save you!" said a voice.

"Ryo! He's here to save us Kenta!" said Kazu.

"Hurray!" said Kenta. 

Kazu opened the door, and Ryo ran inside while zapping something with a ray gun.

"Lock the door!" said Ryo.

Kazu locked the door, Kenta was in a fetal position rocking back and forth. 

"Ryo, was it the aliens?" asked Kazu.

"No, it's worse. Its Ruki." said Ryo dramatically.

Kenta gasped. 

"Ruki's here to take over the world, and that's her UFO out there! I need your help Kazu." said Ryo. 

"I will help you Ryo! How?" asked Kazu.

"How should I know?" asked Ryo.

The house began to shake, two of the vases brake. Kenta was still whimpering.

"My mother's vase!" he said.

"Nobody doesn't break my best buddy's mother's vase and gets away with it!" said Kazu. The door opened, it was Ruki in a spacesuit.

"Weak minded goggle heads, prepare to die!" she said. Then she began to zapped everything, including Ryo. Ryo fell and knocked another vase which fell to pieces. 

Kazu dived at Ruki and attacked her. 

"Get away from me!" she said. "Never mind, I never wanted to fight you guys away." 

Ruki left and the UFO disappeared. Ryo got up. 

"Kazu you did it!" said Ryo.

"Yay!" cheered Kenta who was still under the table.

(Kazu's flashback ends)

"Ruki and Ryo wasn't there!" yelled Kenta.

"You were covering your eyes most of the time." said Kazu.

"Aliens? UFOs?" asked Lee with a puzzled look.

"I think Kazu was bluffing." said Jeri.

"Who's telling the truth?" asked Takato.

"Kenta and Kazu were both lying. Kenta accidentally knocked a vase, and the two were fighting the whole time because Kazu was bothering Kenta when he was spring cleaning." said Ruki who walked in.

"Ruki?" everyone yelled.

"How did you get here?" asked Takato.

"10 minutes ago, Kenta had one of my cards and he told me that it was in his room. I was there the whole time." said Ruki while holding a card.

"I guess that you heard my story, huh Ruki?" chuckled Kazu.

"Yea, about me being an alien. You got such a weird imagination for a knucklehead." she said. 

"I'm sorry dude." said Kazu.

"Me too." said Kenta

"Well I guess that's about it, you two are friends again." said Jeri.

"Now, what?" asked Takato.

There was huge pause, then Kazu and Kenta grinned.

"LET'S DISCO!" they both yelled.

Calumon appeared wearing a disco suit. 

"Disco!" said Calumon. 

Everyone shrugged and the house was a huge disco party, everyone was in disco clothes and started to dance.

"This is a weird way to end a story." said Takato.

"Sure is." said Ryo.

"RYO?" yelled everyone.

"How did you get here?" asked Ruki.

"The door was unlocked." said Ryo.

Everyone was looking at Kazu.

"What?" said Kazu with puzzled look.

"Here we go again." said Takato.

THE END

(It was supposed to be silly. ^_~) 


End file.
